Feeling Left Out
by qwertyabcqwe
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Tori feels...left out. Will her alternative-self probably help her? More info in the actual story, I don't want to ruin it.


**Author's Notes: I decided to make another VERY early Valentine's Day FanFic. Why? Well, I got bored, the start of all great stories. So, enjoy, read and review if you can! ^.^ The story is told in Tori's POV. Ship: Tándre.**

* * *

Valentine's Day. Clearly the day when Jade swaps spit with Beck, and when Cat **endlessly **talks about Robbie, and then swaps spit with him. Grah, I hate being single. Ándre must be dying too. Hm...Now that I think of it, I have this little crush on him. But, I learned to tune that out of my mind.

"No, you haven't," my alternative self said. All my alternative self is all but real. For she is only a simulation, almost.

"How would you know?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Because, I'm your alternative self, duh. I know everything. And, I know that you want to ask him out on a date to-night,' she explains as she pokes my stomach.

"Stop that! Anyways, yeah I do, but..."

"Oh, is little Tori mouse a-scared of her feelings? Well, you shouldn't be."

"I know I shouldn't. But, what if he doesn't like me back though? I hate the feeling of rejection."

She shrugs, and she answered: "He wouldn't even dare say no to you. I've been doing some research, and simply meeting up with is alternative self, and I'm pretty confident with my point."

"And, you're point is...?"

"My point is that he likes you back. He just happens to not show it. Plus, to keep you out of his mind, he focuses on his possible musician future."

"Aw, really?"

"Well, here's the thing. You have to find a way to make him pay more attention to you, like really."

"Oh, okay."

"Well, we had a very interesting conversation. Come on now, you have school."

_Later at school..._

Oh, gosh, school.

"Well, I'd be damned. You certainly **are** left out in the dating game, looking at your friends," my alt-self pointed out. Jade and Beck were holding hands and just chatting, as Cat and Robbie practically left Earth, and were making out like there was no tomorrow. Wait, that's reversed. Usually, Jade and Beck kiss for endless minutes, as Cat and Robbie hold hands and chat. Hm, it must also be opposite day.

Stop making me feel bad. I'll get a boyfriend, as soon as I find a way to get him.

"Surely. I'll certainly help you with that. And, I heard that Ándre actually wrote a dong for you for today."

That's sweet. Well, we'll see. But, either way, I'll say to him that I like him.

"Okay, if you say so."

I opened my locker, prepared everything I needed for today, and closed it.

"Oh, it's you," Jade greeted me.

"You...too. How come it's opposite day?" I pointed to Cat and Robbie, and then back to Jade and Beck.

"Meah, I'm not so sure. We're kind of do it everyday, so we decided to lay it off a bit, and just stop the kissing for a while. As for them, well, let's just say that it's their first Valentine's Day together, and wanted to completely express their feelings as for today," Beck explained.

"How long have they been stuck like that?" I asked.

"Like for...10 minutes now. Of course, Robbie had to pull back multiple times, because he can't last long without air," Beck replied.

"Cat can survive the whole day without air. Like really, I can't see why they love each other," Jade added.

"I can't see why we love each other either, Jade," Beck commented.

"Don't even start, dude," Jade responded.

"Anyways, do you have a Valentine yet?" Beck questioned.

"Nope, but I was going to ask Ándre if he could be my Valentine," I admitted.

"Well, good luck," Jade said.

"And yeah, you guys are perfect for each other. You can be singing buddies, and sing about each other," Beck continued.

"Sing about what?" I heard a voice behind me.

"Ándre! You...didn't hear any of that, did you?" I panicked.

"Uh, no, I guess? So, how's everyone?" Ándre asked.

"Fine," Beck and Jade answered.

"Erm..." I awkwardly replied.

"Uh, yeah. She wanted to ask you if you could be her Valentine," Jade responded.

"JADE!" I was enraged.

"Is that true, Tori?" Ándre turned to me.

"Well...I...Um...Yes, it is. I admit it. I like you, okay? I'd like it if you could be my Valentine...Can I stop now? I mean, I said enough already," I explained.

"Oh, really? Keep going, I'd love to listen to my lady's half of her story." Ándre smiled at me.

"Wait, what?" I was shocked once more.

"I thought we were already girlfriend and boyfriend..." Ándre pondered.

"You have lost me, Ándre," I said.

"Here: I have had this crush on you ever since you transferred here. It was a major click for me, and I didn't know what to do. So, I tried to play it cool. At times, I almost lost it and could have just exploded. But, I pulled through anyways. But now, it's official. And, after all these months, I wanted to tell you two things. One: I love you so much. Two: Could you be my Valentine?" Ándre explained.

"Whoa, hold it right there. You actually love me?" I was still caught up in what he said.

"Well, yeah. If I wasn't, would I do this?"

Then, he walked slowly to me, smiled, and then kissed me...on the lips.

"Don't resist Tori, you know you like it," my alt-self added.

So, I didn't. I actually admit, I liked it. I savored his lips, as I over-heard my alternative self sighed at the sight.

"Now, no one is single," Beck commented.

"Yep, and everything that was once just one, is now two," Jade added.

After 20 seconds of feeling complete love from Ándre, I finally pulled back, and just smiled.

"I certainly feel that love there, Ándre. And, I'll think about being your girlfriend," I admitted.

"Oh, that's great!" Then, he pulled me into a hug.

Then, out of nowhere, I heard Cat ask, "Oh, hi, Ándre!" and Robbie asked: "Did we miss anything?"

"Why, not at all," Jade answered.


End file.
